


2 Illyrians walk into a bar

by dreamingofazriel



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, acofas, acowar - Fandom, sarah j maas - Fandom, wings and embers - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofazriel/pseuds/dreamingofazriel
Summary: This fic takes place during the High Lord meeting, when Azriel & Cassian had left the suite as Helion and Mor slept together.





	2 Illyrians walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Sarah J Maas.
> 
> There is cussing and small discussion of sex acts.

Azriel was sitting on the roof of the top tower of Thesan’s palace, brooding. He shouldn’t have attacked Eris. Mor could have handled it herself. It wasn’t like Eris and Mor were going to go head-to-head in some magical stand off against each other. But when it came to her, Azriel had no control. 

Well that wasn’t entirely true. He had control of himself when it came to the feelings he had for Mor, his desires for Mor. Azriel just had no physical control over himself when someone hurt or insulted her. 

And, by the cauldron he was pissed as hell at Morrigan. That whole Helion act, she always assumed that if he showed any emotion she should sleep with some other male to put him in his place. Well he knew where his damn place was and where he stood with her. But what made no sense was that Mor willingly made herself unhappy by fucking some male. 

After 500 years of living with her, not to mention his talents as a shadowsinger and spy, Mor still thought she was fooling Azriel and Cassian. They knew she preferred women. This little charade of hers was pissing him off more and more lately. 

500 years ago, he had tried to rescue the woman he loved. Azriel had wanted to take care of her and he’d been hoping that Mor could somehow take care of him. He supposed she does do that in her own way now. Mor had always stood up for him, included him, and made him a part of her family. Azriel knew very well that Mor loved him, she loved him like a cousin, maybe even a brother.

Cauldron, he was so fucking angry at the whole situation. He looked down on the town below him. He should find some company for the night. And as soon as he thought that another face flashed in his mind, Elain Archeron. 

Damn him. Damn the Archeron family. He and his brothers wouldn’t be lucky enough to each get a sister. Not to mention Elain had a mate. A fucking moron for a mate. He was surrounded by unavailable women. Yes, he would find his pleasure elsewhere tonight.

Azriel glanced around for Cassian, to see if he wanted to go get a drink in town. When he didn’t see him, he sent his shadows after his brother. They found him. 

There was a red shield around a window and room and Cassian was hovering outside Nesta’s window. This fucking Illyrian was hovering outside her window. Damn man, just enter the room. Azriel thought about flying over there and just dragging this idiot to town with him or chucking him through that damn window. He knew Nesta would like it. Azriel smiled, Nesta was so smitten with Cassian and he with her.

Azriel stood and stretched his wings, then he shot down towards the town. He glided around. He would eventually find a tavern and brothel tonight. He would use some random female and either feel nothing or feel even shittier than he already did. Azriel saw what he was looking for and landed. Just as he was about to start walking he looked up and then Cassian landed next to him.

“Don’t say it” Azriel said.

“I’m not.”

“Brothel.” Azriel inputted.

“I know, and I know what kind of female you are looking for tonight” Cassian said.

“One that likes it hard and rough. Why don’t you go make soft sweet love to Nesta?” he sounded like a child.

“You’re looking to hurt someone tonight, I don’t think it’s healthy” Cassian replied.

“I’m paying for it, why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t matter if that’s what you like but I’m not sure who you like punishing more yourself or the female you’re spending the evening with.”

“What would you have me do? How should I work off this aggression?”

“Let’s find a sparing pit, go sword to sword, fist to fist, or we could grab a few drinks and talk about nice women we’d like to make sweet sweet love too.” Cassian grinned at him.

“Do you honestly think you know how to make love Cassian?”

“I know how to make love and one day, Nesta will want me to make love to her.” Cassian sighed at the thought of being with Nesta. “One day Az, Nesta will love me too.”

“Too?”

“What?” Cassian asked and Azriel rolled his eyes.

“Never mind, Cassian, never mind.”

The Illyrians walked into a bar that was connected to a brothel. As they sat with a pitcher of beer in front of them and Cassian poured Azriel a drink. 

“I think” Cassian said leaning back in his chair and placing one foot on an unoccupied chair, “that you should see how this thing with Elain pans out, before going into masochistic mode.”

“I’m not that bad” Azriel replied with a growl. “And what Elain thing?”

“That female gravitates to you and you to her. I’m starting to believe that the two of you are mates over her and Lucien” Cassian laughed.

“Lucien” Azriel huffed. “The guy is decent. He’s had a fucked-up life, but which of us hasn’t?”

“I’ll drink to that” Cassian replied as he waved at a waitress to bring more beer. “The think about Lucien and Elain is, shouldn’t they feel something for each other or sense each other? Either one of them could break their neck and I honestly don’t know if the other could feel it. Shouldn’t they feel something, anything?”

“I just assumed he’s trying to get around that block of hers” Azriel commented. 

“What do you mean?”

“Elain is in love with her human man, she was about to marry him. That doesn’t just disappear. Did Lucien honestly think she’d see him and they’d live happily ever after? Elain lost everything, getting a mate doesn’t change that. And her human looks nothing like Lucien. He has dark hair and light skin. I don’t think Elain would have ever given Lucien a second glance.” Azriel began to shred a napkin between his fingers and his leg was bouncing up and down. 

“My people in the Spring Court said that when Feyre first arrived, Lucien wasn’t exactly impressed with her. Feyre was belittled and called ignorant, and Lucien just assumed that a human woman just wanted a fae male to take care of her. This is not the male for Elain.” Azriel knee was really going now and he ordered more beer. 

“And you know Helion isn’t the male for Mor. Shit, I thought Viv’s sister was Mor’s mate for sure. Fucking Helion. Fucking Helion and his sex games.” Azriel ordered two shots but forgot to give one to Cassian. “Always hounding us to fuck him or fuck us. There are plenty of males out there, go fuck one of them.” Azriel ended his tirade with a huff and then quietly sat there.

“I have never heard you say so much at one time in my entire life” Cassian grinned.

“I’m just venting. You are the one that said taking out my frustrations by fucking someone seemed unhealthy.”

“It’s not the fucking them that’s unhealthy, it’s the anger brother. You’ll scare the poor female” Cassian said with a grin.

“Or it’ll turn them on” Azriel countered wickedly.

“Maybe Elain shouldn’t be with you either. Nesta would wipe you off the Earth if you tried anything too, I don’t know, but Nesta killing you would just be the start of her wrath.” Cassian shuttered at the thought.

Azriel snorted, “I would never hurt Elain in bed.” Azriel took a drink and grinned, “unless she asked to play rough.”

“Wow. You’ve met Elain, right? She blushes when someone raises their voice and practically faints when someone cusses near her.”

“Do you think Elain has ever been with a man?”

“No. Didn’t you just hear what I said? I highly doubt Elain let the man she was supposed to marry kiss her.” Cassian took a drink, “Nesta’s never been with a male.”

Azriel looked surprised, “really?” 

Apparently Azriel’s look and tone did not sit well with Cassian because he growled “Don’t even think about it.”

Azriel laughed, “Oh, I’m thinking, thinking you need to get in there and help her release some tension.” Azriel laughed again, “Now Nesta, I could her needing a good spanking.”  
“Keep it up Az. Just to let you know, I hope Nesta’s mine, all mine.”

“She is” Azriel said with certainty, “but you need to be careful there.”

“What do you mean?”

“Mor is jealous of how close you and Nesta could be and Nesta is jealous of how close you and Mor are. Better play your cards right with Nesta. I have a feeling she’s the unforgiving type.”

Cassian looked at Azriel and became deadly serious, “Do you believe Nesta’s power is death?”

“Yes. But she also has a lot of control over it. Look at what happened today. Nesta was radiating power when she defended you today and Beron could feel it. He didn’t argue with her and he stayed and listened when she told him the meeting wasn’t over” Azriel pointed out.

“I was taken aback by her defense, and kind words” Cassian said getting then two waters.

“Taken aback my ass. You and the rest of the room looked shocked. But the way Nesta said it was so smooth. It reminded me of Rhys saying he’d rip out Lucien’s throat.” Azriel smiled at the memory.

“Ah, good times” Cassian said with a smile.

“Cassian, you know that you wanted to drop to your fucking knees and beg her to be yours and you hers.” Azriel sipped his water, “she wanted that too.” Azriel nodded at his friend. “She wants it, she wants you Cass. Nesta is just confused on how to go about it and with Elain being the way she is right now, I think Nesta wonders if its fair or right to find any happiness in this life.”

“None of this is right” Cassian said. “Wanna walk back with me?”

“I guess, but I can’t stay in there listening to Mor and Helion. She thinks she’s punishing me and she’s only hurting herself. I can’t listen to that shit.”

“Well Az, we’re at the Dawn Court, wanna fly back and watch the sunrise?”

“I’d rather walk back, it’ll take longer.”

Cassian threw down a few coins, "then I'll walk with you brother."


End file.
